Need for Speed Most Wanted: Underground
by Johnmacdesign
Summary: All of you NFS, NFSHP2, NFSU, NFSU2, and NFSMW lovers, here's your chance. Hear the story you've never heard. Epilogue part 1 is up. Rated T for mild language.


Need for Speed Most Wanted: Underground

All you NFSU, NFSU2, NFSHP2, NFSMW and any other Need for Speed fans out there, hear the story you've never heard.

Epilogue: Pt. 1: Most Wanted?

_(Introduction)_

_Rockport…a quiet island city just off the coast of California. Beautiful scenery, quiet traffic, it's the life. _

_Back in the day, around the 1990s, many youngsters would begin a term called Street racing. People would take their average ordinary cars and supe them up and make them look cool. Well, Nobody really knew what the term "Street racing" meant. By the beginning of the first race, they knew exactly what it was. _

_More and more races were put down into Rosewood, until the cops found out what it was._

_On an occasion, by the time the end of the race was over, the cops would sit right there in their vehicles, waiting to arrest them. _

_On other occasions, during the middle of the race, the cops would begin to chase the racers. If the situation was too critical, they started sending in backup._

_Later, roadblocks were set up, Rhinos (SUV type vehicles that ram into you head on) were sent, and then The Federal Authorities would come after them._

_6 days ago…_

_Zoom!_

_4 tuner cars zoomed by Main Street ST. in the city of Rosewood. Cops trailed behind the 4 cars._

" _Be advised. We have a set of street racers on the run. Requesting backup."_

" _See, I knew this was a bad idea," Said Taz. Taz Kilic was a 23-year-old street racer. He prowls the streets of rosewood looking for races. He drove a Lexus LS-430._

" _Oh will you shuttup you paint swapper," yelled Naomi. Naomi Flugel was known to be the hottest street racer in all of Rockport. She admires the Blacklist system, but is not a member of it. She drove a red Mazda RX-8._

" _Naomi, just drop it," said Rob. Rob was known as the Junkman, or the person who supplies all of the junkman parts for all of the street racers. He drove a Lamborghini Murcielago._

" _Why don't all of you drop it and focus on the race!" John yelled. John Mac was a newbie in town. When the blacklist saw him, they thought he was just a rookie. In few days, John was known to be one of the top racers in Rockport. He drove a Silver BMW M3 GTR. _

_Another curve was coming up, and the cops were right behind the crew._

" _Code 2, code 2!"_

" _Code 2, request 10-44?"_

" _Yes, 10-44."_

_Suddenly, a strike went through the racers heads. They just requested Rhinos. _

_Ahead was a water tower. That could help as a pursuit breaker._

" _Naomi, do you think you could knock down that water tower? That would help us with the cops for a while." John asked._

" _You better not pass me…" Naomi mumbled. She sped up in front of the other 3, being first to knock down the old water tower._

_Boom! _

_Naomi's car rammed into the water tower, sending over 3 tons of steel and 10,000 gallons of water over the police cars._

" _Yes!" Naomi yelled. _

_John pulled up next to her, rolling down his window._

" _Nice job, see you at the finish line" John exclaimed, speeding into first._

" _HEY!"_

_In a matter of seconds, John crossed the finish line, along with the other 3 racers. _

_Around the cars were dozens of racer fans, cheering._

_John stopped the car. _

" _Nice race man. Here's the dough." Said Ty, the race determinator. He handed John about 10,000 dollars._

" _Thanks man." John exclaimed, counting his money. He set it in the back seat._

_Just then, a tall thin man walked up to john's window._

" _I bet that hunk of junk couldn't beat me in a race…" Exclaimed Razor, the Blacklist number one leader. _

_John cringed. Razor was known to be the best of the best, and the top of the Blacklist._

" _You have 6 days to prepare. When I cross that finish line, I'll be taking that so-called ride of yours. See ya"_

_John raised a brow. 6 days, and if he lost, his ride would be taken. Is that it? Is that what he wanted? John drove off, thinking about the race 6 days from now. _


End file.
